


POLICE TREK: TONIGHT'S EPISODE: The Sex Slave Murders – Part Two

by MoonNewt66



Series: Police Trek [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Homicide, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Unicorn, Rape, Serial Rapists, Throuple, Vaginal Sex, child rape, explicit consensual sex, first person POV, polyamorous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66
Summary: Key members of the Enterprise are on an A/U Earth in the mid 1970's, and they are all members of law enforcement agencies.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Nyota Uhura/James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones"McCoy/Spock
Series: Police Trek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206104
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crimes in the story you are about to read are true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. This is the city: River City, Ohlone.
> 
> River City derives its name from the Ohlone River that bisects the county of River City vertically between east and west; and is bordered on the south by the Yurok River. River City (the actual city) is also the capitol for the State of Ohlone.
> 
> * * * * * 
> 
> **Note:** At this time, the 911 phone system was not in operation in our state of Ohlone (and wouldn't be until 1985). In 1978, there were very few cell phones (and they were about the size of shoe boxes), some expensive mobile phones were installed in few cars, and there were very few portable radios for law enforcement officers. River City Sheriff's Office did have CAD (computer aided dispatch), but it was an early cranky system and very basic. 

Thursday, September 28, 1978  
1400 Hours

My name is Nyota Uhura. I work as a Sheriff's Dispatcher I for the River City Sheriff's Department, River City, Ohlone.

Today is my my second day off of the week, and I'm expecting Leonard McCoy to visit, as he had called earlier, asking if he could treat me to a late lunch, a movie, and possibly a night club.

Do bears bear? Do bees bee? Yes, of course, treat me away! 

There is a new sushi restaurant that just opened a couple of blocks away, and we went there right after it opened. It was fantastic, some of the best quality food, and excellent service from all their staff members, that we've experienced in a long time. I loved their Carmen Roll: deep fried lobster, crab mix, spicy dream sauces, masago, onion. We've been looking forward to go back. 

After that, we're going to go see the new remake of “Heaven Can Wait,” at a theater downtown. And then maybe go to the jazz club in Old Town, as I usually get invited to sing a long with the band. It's been a couple of months that I've sang in public. 

I hear Leonard's car pull up – he's got to replace that old gray monster one day. Not that I should talk, and I'm still driving my old car, but it's comfortable. Sherman – that's my car's name – is an old dark green four door sedan. The trunk is huge, it has steel bumpers, gets 10 miles a gallon. It drives like a tank – hence the nickname – but it's a smooth, comfortable ride. It was my parents car, which I inherited when they died. 

Leonard stops at my mailbox and picks up my mail for me on the way up the stairs. 

Yesterday, I purchased a new mini cotton kimono, shawl style, with ¾ length sleeves with open style waterfall, in a lovely shade of dark blue, so I'm wearing it for Leonard. I may be short (I'm only 5'5”), but I do have shapely legs, and I like to wear short dresses to show them off. 

There's a knock at the door, and I open the door to let Leonard in. Oh, my, he's letting his hair grow longer. He just looks so handsome, wearing faded blue jeans (and tight ones at that, I love his butt), a blue shirt, and a faded blue jeans jacket. 

He hands me my mail, there's quite a stack of it, and leans in to kiss me. Ah, he's been chewing spearmint gum again. And then he notices the kimono. Or perhaps he notices how little of me is covered up by the kimono. I elected not to wear a bra with it. Or panties. 

We walk over to the couch, and we snuggle. Leonard plays with my breasts for a few minutes as we kiss. We've both been very needy lately. 

It's only been a few days since the jet accident at the air show we were watching, and Jim and Spock have finally been released from the hospital. They're home resting up, they have at least two more weeks off from work, and when they return to work, they'll be on light duty status. 

I look through my mail quickly, separating it into categories – junk (trash), bills (desk), correspondence (coffee table), and then I see it … it's a letter from the River City Police Personnel Department. I can feel my heart beating harder. I open the letter, and read it quickly. Then I start laughing.

“Fan mail from some flounder?” Leonard asks.

“No, no. Remember I told you I've been on the hiring list for dispatchers for River City Police since (I have to think what year it was – oh!) … 1972. That's how I ended up working there as a Police Report Writer, they hired off the frozen Dispatcher List. Well, they're finally hiring off of that six year old list, and they're hiring ten trainees all at the same time, and they want us to start on October 16th. I would be making making an additional three dollars per hour if I go to RCPD. They raised the dispatcher's salaries last June in the new budget adjustment.”

I was thinking to myself, “that pay increase would be close to an extra five hundred a month. I need to start saving more money for retirement. I'd like to purchase my own home...” 

“Jim and I would love to have you back working for us. Of course, that leaves Spock the odd man out over at the Sheriff's Office.”

“I know. I'll think about it today, and make a decision first thing in my morning.”

“Ahem. Are you going to wear that lovely ensemble out to dinner? Maybe you should wear a coat – or hire some bodyguards.”

I laugh. “No, Leonard. I'll go change. I just wanted to let you know what's available for you tonight when we get home.” I kiss him, and then go to my bedroom to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, September 29, 1978  
0900 Hours

Both Leonard and I slept soundly after we made love last night. We're just now waking up. I need to type up a letter of resignation from the Sheriff's Department, effective October 9, 1978. I realize it's only a week's notice, but at least I will be working a weekend shift, historically our worst days for call outs. That will give me a week's vacation between jobs, and I do have at least six days of vacation pay, and several days of sick leave on the books, so my last check from the county should hold me over until I get my first check from the city (fingers crossed). 

I make it into the bathroom first and void in the commode, and then wash my hands in the sink, and brush my teeth and then start filling the bathtub with warm water. Leonard follows in behind me, and uses the commode, and also washes his hands in the sink and brushes his teeth. 

I add bubble bath to the bath water. We've got plenty of time this morning to play. There's room for two in my claw-footed cast iron bath tub. I sit at the back of the tub, leaning against the sloping back. Leonard climbs in, and sits in front of me, and leans back against me. He turns his torso enough so that we can can kiss. 

I grab two wash cloths from the towel stand next to the tub, and we share the soap, and start washing each other. It feels so good, the water is just warm enough, and Leonard is so gentle. We kiss as much as we can inside the tub. When we finish, Leonard pulls the plug to drain the tub, and then climbs out, and picks up a long bath towel. He helps me out of the tub, and wraps the towel around me. Then he picks up another towel, and he wraps that around himself. 

We step into the bedroom and we towel each other dry. We kiss again briefly, and I get dressed. Leonard needs to go shave in the bathroom. I go out to the kitchen and begin breakfast. I decide to make some pancakes today, with scrambled eggs and bacon. I have strawberry jam for the pancakes. I also make some hot tea. 

Leonard joins me in the kitchen just as breakfast is ready. We talk about my decision on whether to leave the Sheriff's Department and go work at the Police Department, but I realize that is where I want to go. As soon as we clean up from breakfast, I'll type out a resignation letter. First I'll call the Police Department, and let them know I'll accept their employment proposal, and then I'll go to the County Personnel Office and hand in my resignation, and turn in a duplicate resignation to the Communications Lieutenant and advise my last day will be Sunday, October 1, 1978. 

I leave with Leonard, he drives off in his vehicle to run some errands, mainly grocery shopping; and I set out on my resignation errands.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, September 30, 1978  
1805 Hours

I'm working the West Sector channel tonight in radio. It's a busy night. I've get several low priority calls pending (mainly calls for cold burglary reports), but I don't have an available unit to dispatch them. I've just sent requests to the communications clerks who took these calls, to call the RP (reporting party) back, and advise a delay in response of possibly two hours. 

East Sector Radio is busy too. 

I hear my assigned channel in my headset, which covers only one ear. The other ear is free to hear the ring of the telephone sitting at our dispatch console (doesn't happen frequently, but when it rings, it's important); to listen to my sister channel (which comes out a different speaker on my dispatch console) East Sector console has corresponding speaker for West Sector (we keep the speakers at a lower volume on each console).

We also monitor for Emergency, or Alert, broadcasts from the Highway Patrol; and because our building is located in downtown River City, we also monitor the River City Police Department's district one channel (which is the downtown area), which emanates from another separate speaker that is mounted above our dispatch consoles. 

Most law enforcement agencies in our state have a special code for declaring an immediate emergency from a field unit. For the Sheriff's Dept, it is a Code 444; RCPD uses Code 333, Highway Patrol's 1199 is statewide, and State Police (for the capitol building and other state offices downtown), Code 222, is also statewide. 

RCPD's district one had been busy since I logged on, but right now there's a lull in radio traffic. My units are busy, but there's not too much chatter. And then I hear over the RCPD district one speaker, an officer advise the dispatcher he's stopping at the gas station at 4th Street and Maple to refuel, gives his patrol car mileage, and ends the transmission (calmly) with Code 333. 

(I know he's transporting a prisoner, as most law enforcement agency's require that patrol cars transporting prisoners have to give the starting mileage of their patrol cars when  
they begin their transport. If they stop anywhere, they have to give their mileage again, and advise the nature of the stop. Then when the transportation resumes, the officer again has to notify the dispatcher of the mileage, and the expected eta to the final destination. This protects both the prisoner and the officer, if something happens to either the prisoner or the officer during the transportation. Also, the main jail is only four blocks away from 4th and Maple.)

The dispatcher replies only with “copy.” I'm startled, but I wait for a few seconds to hear the anticipated (by me) dispatch to send cover units to that location, and then decide I need to notify the RCPD dispatcher. 

We also have a hot line channel to RCPD. I turn to the dispatcher working East Sector, and tell her I'm calling RCPD for a code 333, and open the microphone for the emergency channel. (Their call sign is KMA 587, we are KPR 459.) I say distinctly and urgently (but don't shout) - “KMA 587 – code 333 – the unit at 4th and Maple – I say again – code 333 - 4th and Maple – from KPR 459.”

In the meantime, the East Sector dispatcher has notified our Communications Sergeant, DeSalle, and he is calling on the telephone over to the Radio Sergeant at RCPD. 

The next thing I hear on the RCPD channel one frequency is the emergency beeper start operating, and then a different dispatcher's voice states: “All Units, Code 333, sector one, 4th and Main, Code 333.” Then I hear some of their officers start advising they are en route, giving the location they are responding from. 

Meanwhile, the dispatcher working our East Sector channel has typed a quick advisory and sent it over our CAD (computer aided dispatch) system to advise our units of the Code 333, via the MDT (mobile data terminal), and one of our units advised immediately they were a block away and were responding.

(I found out later that the officer had just left our Evidence Booking, and had just sat down in his patrol car when he heard about the Code 333.) 

About three minutes later, I heard the code four (meaning no further assistance required) for any other responding units being broadcasted, however, the beeper is still broadcasting. Sgt. DeSalle is standing behind me in radio now listening. Two minutes later, the RCPD dispatcher announced that the suspect was in custody, the officer was okay, and the “air” (the radio channel) was now clear (meaning the officers could resume normal radio traffic). 

I gave a huge sigh of relief. Sgt. Desalle's phone was ringing outside in communications, so he left to answer it. I thanked the East Sector dispatcher for sending the advisory to the units, and then I typed a quick follow up message and sent it to all our units, that the Code 333 had been resolved successfully. 

When I took my break at 1900 hours, I found out the details of the Code 333 from Sergeant DeSalle. A patrol car was bringing in a prisoner to be booked into the main jail, when the prisoner, who has handcuffed in the back seat, pulled out a hidden handgun from his person (hidden between his butt cheeks), and told the officer to stop at the gas station. 

The officer was booking the prisoner for other officers he had assisted on a felony vehicle stop. The officer advised the prisoner that he had given an eta to arrive at the main jail, and if he didn't advise the dispatcher of a delay, units would be looking for them. The prisoner allowed the officer to advise the dispatcher they had stopped for fuel (which would never, ever happen with a prisoner in custody, by most law enforcement operating standards), and then was calm enough to utilize the code 333 without tipping off the prisoner he had broadcasted an emergency code. 

I had to give credit to that officer for being so cool headed in an emergency. The Sheriff's deputy that had advised he was responding was the second unit on the scene, all together, there were more than six patrol units that responded. 

I just was thankful that I heard the transmission. I knew, though, the investigation in this incident would be excruciating; not only for the original dispatcher involved, but also for the original officers who arrested the prisoner, and the officer who transported the prisoner. Too many mistakes had been made, and I wished them the best. 

I took my first break shortly after this incident.

* * * * *

Saturday, September 30, 1978  
1840 Hours

I return from my break, and find that my channel is more quiet than before I left. I update myself on what type of calls the the patrol units are assigned to, and their locations, if they had requested anything, and if so, were the requests still pending (none were). 

Fifteen minutes later, a priority one incident popped up on my computer screen to be dispatched. It was classified as a 415F (family disturbance), with a drunk male, armed with an unknown weapon, threatening his wife. His teenage daughter had run to the next door neighbors to call for help. 

The address is 31497 El Parque Circle, with cross streets of Klingon Court and Romulan Court. I dispatch two patrol units, both one officer units. They marked arrival within five minutes. They told me they would advise on the beeper (my emergency alert tone that advises patrol units a “hot call” was in progress, and to stay off the air until the channel is clear). 

One minute later, one officer at the scene came up on the air, and asked for the sector sergeant to respond. I advised Sam22, and he advised he was en route. Then the officer advised that the drunk male had also been smoking marijuana all day, and was armed with a shark spear gun. 

Well, that was a first for me. The shark spear gun I mean. Recalcitrant citizens that our deputies encounter are usually eight times out of ten under the influence of alcohol, and/or alcohol and recreational drugs, including marijuana, heroin, cocaine, crack cocaine, LSD or PCP. 

Just about that time, I started to received multiple computer messages from the patrol units, via the MDT. 

Most of them said, “butter.”

Oh. El Parque – butter, I get it. There was currently a commercial airing on the VTU (video transmission unit) for a new butter substitute, Parkay. The Parque of El Parque is pronounced the same as Parkay, the margarine. Yep, it's going to be one of those nights. 

At 1900 hours, the call went south quickly. The drunk male was threatening to kill his wife, and the deputies on the scene observed the subject with his forearm around his wife's throat, dragging her from the living room, towards the back of the home. And the male was carrying the shark gun in his other hand. 

Sam22 asked for the beeper, and for two additional units to respond. I dispatched two units, and I also notified the Watch Commander, by computer message via the MDT, that we had a possible hostage situation at 31497 El Parque Circle.

The Watch Commander sent a message back that he would be responding, and asked for units not assigned to El Parque Circle, to be transferred over to the East Sector dispatcher. I acknowledge his order. And he orders that I cancel the alert tone, which I immediately turn off. Whew! That “beep” every ten seconds in my ear is not a pleasant sound. 

I then turn to the East Sector dispatcher, and advise the Watch Commander has ordered all the units not involved in the hostage situation to go East Sector channel, and she acknowledges. I then make a brief broadcast for units not assigned to El Parque Circle, to switch to East Sector channel. 

And my computer is immediately inundated with computer messages saying, “butter.”

ARGH!

At 1915 hours, the Watch Commander pops up on the air, asking that the Crisis Team Respond. They're not scheduled on the weekend, so there will a lag in response time. I acknowledge the request, and then pickup the telephone, and call the Radio Sergeant, who is stationed in the communications call center, outside of radio. Sgt. John Kyle is working swing shift for a month (DeSalle is on vacation), I explain the request, he advises he'll update me on the ETA (estimated time of arrival) as soon as possible. 

I send a computer message to the Watch Commander to ask if he would like a no-code fire truck and ambulance to respond and stand by (usually, a block away for their safety). The Watch Commander assents, and I send a request out to the Radio Sergeant to request these back up assets. I get a response a minute later, they will stand by at El Parque and Romulan Court, and they will monitor our frequency. I noted that the Watch Commander was advised on the same message. 

Sam22 (Sergeant Jim Farrell) then announces on the air (for everyone's safety) that the male subject is armed with a CO2 propelled shark spear gun. I don't know anything about deep ocean fishing, or hunting, but this sounds very dangerous. 

And sure enough, within minutes, I start receiving computer messages from patrol units, asking if I know how dangerous CO2 propelled shark spear guns are. Do I know if a kevlar vest will stop a spear gun? I know they're relieving their tension out there, so I don't mind. Deputies and dispatchers are known for our black humor. 

At 1930 hours, the Watch Commander asks me to notify the SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) unit to respond to 31497 El Parque Circle.

Yes, I received dozens of “butter” computer messages. 

Again, I contact the Radio Sergeant, and advise the Watch Commander has requested SWAT to respond to the El Parque incident. Sgt. Farrell replies, “you mean butter,” and I respond with, “potato, potahto, it's all the same to me.” Geez. 

At 1940 hours, I'm advised by the Radio Sergeant that the Crisis Team is en route, with an eta of ten minutes. I advise the Watch Commander of the update. 

At 1950 hours, I'm advised by the Radio Sergeant that the SWAT team is en route, with an eta of 20 minutes (they have to respond from the corporation yard, where their specialized van is housed). Again, I advise the Watch Commander of the update. 

At 1955 hours, the Crisis Intervention Team marks arrival at 31497 El Parque Circle. More computer messages saying “butter.” 

The SWAT Team marks arrival 2005 hours at 31497 El Parque Circle. Yes, more computer messages saying “butter.” I'm really getting annoyed by now. 

It's quiet then for a long time – on the air at least. I'm still getting a few computer messages, here and there, commenting on El Parque Circle. Have I tried the new Parkay? Does it really tastes like butter? (No, I haven't tried it, so I don't know, but I doubt it.)

At 2120 hours, the Radio Sergeant comes into radio, and advises me that SWAT is going to attempt to breach the home at 2130, the daughter had the house keys with her. 

At 2130, SWAT announces on the air, “Breach, breach, breach!” and I automatically turn on the “beeper” alert tone. Several of the clerks in the communications call center have stood up, and are now looking into radio. A couple of deputies who are in the station, enter communications as well. 

At 2136, the Watch Commander announces the subject is in custody, to cancel the beeper, and to have the ambulance respond from the standby location to the scene, for transportation. He also advises me, that he wants to keep the other units on the East Sector channel, until he declares a stand down. I immediately send a computer message to the Radio Sergeant, as I can't see him in the communications call center, and also let East Sector dispatcher know as well. 

I hear cheering emanating from the communications call center. 

At 2200 hours, the Watch Commander announces a stand down, except for the two originally dispatched patrol units (who will be writing reports, lot and lots of reports, with many pages). I advise East Sector dispatcher, and my West Sector units migrate back to my channel. I check which calls they've been assigned to while they off my console, and all the busy work I'm required to follow up on. I advise the Radio Sergeant by computer message that the fire truck can return to its station. 

At 2220, I get a computer message from one of the patrol units originally assigned to the call. When SWAT breached the home, the male subject fired off his CO2 shark spear gun. He was inside the bathroom at the time. The spear went through the interior wall (a plain dry wall), and exited partially through an exterior wall. Yikes! I'd say that a kevlar vest would not stop a shark gun. 

Butter! Parkay!

At 2300, I was EOW (end of watch), and I got the heck out of Dodge.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, October 1, 1978  
1825 Hours

Tonight is my last night work as a dispatcher for River City County Sheriff's Office. It's been an interesting year, I've learned a lot more about the our state's penal codes, emergencies, dedication to duty, and unfortunately, how truly evil some people can be, and conversely, how truly wonderful some people can be, than I had learned when I was a report writer for the River City Police Department. 

I'm assigned to the communications complaint area tonight. I wasn't supposed to work radio last night (because of my resignation), but the dispatcher assigned to the channel I ended up working on had called in sick; they couldn't find another dispatcher available to come in and work overtime, so I was able to work in radio.

Last night was busy, tonight is even worse. The telephones are constantly ringing. I've already answered 150 telephone calls, and initiated 75 calls for service. And I've only been working for three and a half hours so far.

Another incoming line rings, and I answer, “River City Sheriff's Department, Dispatcher 912, do you have an emergency?” (912 is my badge number. Our department policy is to not allow civilian employees to give out their names, for their safety.)

A male voice answers, “No, no emergency. This is Detective Ken Norland, with the Washoe County Sheriff's Office in Reno, Nevada. We're working a recent homicide case, and the MO _(modus operandi – or mode of operation – typically refers to how criminals use repeated patterns in working their crimes)_ that fits your homicides from September 11th. We have two teenage female victims that were kidnapped from our County Fair last weekend. We found their bodies yesterday, dumped on the side of rural road. There are several factors that match up with your case. We've just arrived in River City from Reno, and we would like to speak with the detectives assigned to your cases.”

“Yes, Detective Norland. If you will give me your call back number, I'll have those detectives paged, and they should be calling you back shortly.”

I take the information from the detective, and then I call our Radio Sergeant, and advise him of the call. He instructs me to make out a supplementary incident assignment call. The Radio Sergeant then calls the Watch Commander, to advise him of the information. After he completes that call, he pages the two homicide detectives assigned to our cases to call us. The Radio Sergeant then tells me to keep this information to myself, until a bulletin is released. 

I return to answering the incoming telephone calls for service.

* * * * *

Sunday, October 1, 1978  
2137 Hours

The Watch Commander, the two Homicide detectives from our department, and the two homicide detectives from Reno, enter the communications room. The Radio Sergeant meets with them, and they go into the conference room to talk. All of the detectives are carrying report boxes. 

The incoming calls have finally started to slow down. I've already cleaned out my clothing locker downstairs in the women's locker room. Now I'm cleaning out my locker here in the communications center between calls. This is where I store my personal headset, my extra steno notebooks, pens, snacks, extra change for the vending machines, various assorted personal supplies (medication for headaches, the occasional cold, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and tampons for my periods), reading material, etc. I've brought a box in from home to put all my personal belongings into; the work related material (headset, pens, steno notebooks) will be left on the Radio Sergeant's desk. 

The meeting behind me in the conference room is still going on. About an hour earlier, the Sheriff and the Under Sheriff arrived in civilian clothing, and have joined the meeting. This to me signifies that the Watch Commander and our detectives have agreed that the Nevada homicides were committed by our suspect too. 

So far, the East Area Rapist is responsible for 31 rapes in our jurisdiction, and we were informed just a few weeks, that the EAR had committed rapes in at least three other jurisdictions, with nine additional rapes. We've also over the past year experienced crimes from the Woolly Glove Rapist, who had committed 10 rapes, and tried to disguise them as the work of the EAR. He was fortunately arrested in August by the rape task force created to capture the EAR, and caught the Woolly Glove Rapist as he entering the window he had just broken to gain entry into the occupied home. 

In this new string of abductions, rapes and murders, we have at least one male suspect and his female accomplice with four teenage female victims. 

The major problem with the rape statistics, is that a great majority of them are never reported to law enforcement. Unfortunately, there is still a pervasive stigma for women who have raped by someone they know (family member, co-worker, friend), or raped by a stranger, and do not want anyone they know to become aware of this. 

I remember in university, one of my classmates lived in the dorm on the campus that allowed for both male and female residents. The floors alternated as female, male, female and male. So they each each had their own floors. This classmate didn't go home for Thanksgiving her freshman year (she couldn't afford the money to travel), and stayed on her floor, with only three other women. 

The day after Thanksgiving, she had gone into the bathroom facilities, first to void, and then to shower. When she walked inside, there was one women in the shower, and someone was in the bathroom stall next to the exterior wall at the other end of the row of stalls. While she was finishing her commode visit, another female resident entered the facility, and proceeded to take a shower. Then, the RA (Resident Assistant) walked in to shower as well. 

My classmate called out to the person who just walked in. “Hey – there are five people in here.!” The RA identified herself, and quickly checked the showers, they were residents too. Which meant whoever was in the bathroom stall at the end of the row of stalls was someone else? The RA approached the stall, and knocked on the door, but no one responded. My classmate looked under the bottom of the panels separating each stall, and could see feet. She told the RA this, and the RA responded, “I'm going to get help, you keep whoever is in there, here,” and left. 

Campus security guards immediately responded, and the person inside the stall turned out to be 16 year old male, who was masturbating with a used kotex pad found in the disposal unit in that stall. Ewww! What's worse, is that the campus security guards did call the River City Police Department, who responded. But instead of arresting the suspect, took him home to his parents. Turns out his family was extremely wealthy, and lived a few blocks away from the university, in the tony housing enclave.

When I'm EOW (end of watch), the meeting in the conference room is still going on. I've been invited out for choir practice (the euphemism cops use when they get together in a bar, to drink and tell long tales). I don't drink alcohol, but I'm honored by the invitation and I promised to attend. 

There's quite a group there when I arrive. I order some sparkling water at the bar, and join the gang at the back end of the bar. There's some billiards tables nearby. I see a couple of off duty police officers that I know playing pool, and some off duty deputies at another table. Bars close at 0200, and I left at 0145, drove home, carried up my box of possessions, and went to bed. 

I was emotionally exhausted and physically tired. I fell asleep almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, October 3, 1978  
1430 Hours

I spent my first day after I resigned from the River City Sheriff's Department at home. I slept in, took a long hot bath, ate breakfast, and then did some heavy duty house cleaning. Cleaned out the refrigerator, cleaned the oven, dusted everything, vacuumed the carpet. 

I briefly (very briefly) thought about rearranging the furniture in the living room, and then decided not to. I pigged out on tacos from the mom and pop Mexican restaurant down the block. Watched some video on the VTU (video transmission unit). Started to read a novel I've been wanting to read, but put it down after chapter two. 

And then the telephone rang. 

“Hey, sugar, Jim and Spock asked me to call you and invite you over for dinner tonight. You available?” Leonard asked. 

“I do believe that I am, sir. What time would you like me to arrive?” I asked. 

“Well... if you just want dinner, about 1700 hours? Or, you could stop by earlier, and we could have dessert first,” Leonard said teasingly. 

“How early is early?”

“Well, what 'cha you doing now?”

“I'm getting my car keys to drive over there. I'll see you in 30.” I replied. I went into my bedroom, changed out of my grungy work at home clothes, took a quick sponge bath in the bathroom sink, and toweled dry. In my bedroom, I slipped on a green simple dress that was comfortable and warm, grabbed by toy basket, overnight bag, car keys and purse, walked out the front door, locked it, walked down the stairs, got in my car, and drove over to the south west side of River City, where Leonard's five bedroom, six bathroom home, and a pool (with its own small cabana) was located. Jim and Spock had moved their cars out of the driveway, leaving room for me to park there. As I was getting out of the car, Leonard came out of the house, to help carry items in for me. 

Jim and Spock were moderately injured eight days ago on on September 24th, while we were attending an air show at the River City Executive Airport. And old jet had attempted to take off from a runway, couldn't achieve flight, and ended up leaving the airport by crossing the street, and slamming into a fully packed family restaurant. 23 civilians were killed, and 61 people were injured (including the pilot, who somehow survived). 

Spock still has stitches in his back from a puncture wound, and Jim's broken ribs are still bothering him. Their burns are healing nicely.

We've all been a tad needy since that day. It will be nice to spend this day with them in their home. 

Leonard is putting me up in the guest room. I've stayed here before, so I walk down the hallway, enter the room, close the door, and start to change out of my simple dress. Leonard knocks on the door, and then walks in. He's only wearing his boxers (and a full erection), stands behind me and helps take the dress off of me. I'm wearing panties, a half slip, and a bra underneath. Leonard lowers the half slip, and I step off out of it. Then he slides my panties down my hips, taps my right leg, I step out, and then I lift the left leg out. He tosses the panties on the bed. 

Next, Leonard sits on the bed. He pulls me forward, so that I'm standing between his legs. He reaches up and unhooks my bra, and buries his face between my breasts. I can feel his erect penis against my leg. He lifts his face and we start kissing. 

Leonard lays down on the bed and pulls me on top of him, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Oh, darling, you are so beautiful.” And then Leonard kisses me, passionately and deeply. Runs his tongue across my teeth, sucks on my tongue, nibbles on my lips. Kisses my neck, my collar bones, and kisses down my chest. Then, he rolls us over, so that he's laying on top of me. 

He leans on his left side, and licks my nipples, one at a time. I feel his right hand move slowly down my torso, and he nudges my legs apart, and his fingers enter my vagina. He alternates between diddling my clitoris, and penetrating my vagina with his fingers. 

I push him back, and get up on my knees on the bed, and turn the other direction. I put my right knee on the left side of Leonard's face, and line up my vagina with his head, sitting on his face, while I close my mouth around his excellent cock. Leonard pushes me up a little bit, and then starts licking my cunt, plunging his tongue into my vagina, while his fingers are rapidly flicking across my clitoris. 

Leonard starts humming while he's eating me out, and it's really stimulating. I'm licking up and down the shaft of his cock, and using my thumb to trace the edges of his crown. I feel my vagina contracting, and then suddenly Leonard gets out from under me, and lays down on top of me again. 

“I want to watch your face as you come, Nyota,” he says in explanation. 

Leonard thrusts his hips, and his cock enters me. I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me, and I can taste myself on his lips and inside his mouth, as I'm sure he can taste himself on my lips and inside my mouth. He's thrusting vigorously inside me, and I'm flexing my hips along with him. I move my right hand in between us, and resume diddling my clitoris, 

I feel the heat from my burgeoning orgasm ignite my face and chest, my legs and thighs are starting to tingle. Leonard is grunting and breathing heavily. We're kissing each other everywhere – lips, cheeks, foreheads, eyes, nose, chin, neck, breasts. This is probably the least calorie laden dessert I've had in some time, and I want more. 

Leonard is pulling all the way out now, and then pushing back in into me. I move my hand so that it is around his cock while he is inside me, and close my fingers around him, sliding up and down the shaft, or reach further back, and play with his balls. He hisses when I touch his balls. 

I concentrate on contracting the muscles in my vagina, and Leonard can feel me. He stills for a few seconds, and then I can feel him coming inside me. I move my hand back to my clitoris, and press harder on it, and finally I orgasm, and heat fills my body. I'm breathing heavy now too, and I realize I'm sweating. We've been looking at each other intently, and I see joy, contentment, and satiation on his face; I know I feel those emotions. 

Leonard lays down on me, and we kiss with little kisses. He traces my eyebrows, eyes, nose and mouth with his fingers, and then we kiss again passionately. 

“I love you, Nyota,” Leonard breathes into my ear. 

He lays his head on my breasts, and we take a quick unplanned nap.

* * * * *

Tuesday, October 3, 1978  
1610 Hours

I wake up as Leonard leaves the bed. He turns back to me, and leans down and kisses me. 

“I'm going to take a shower.”

“Wait and I'll join you.”

The guest room has an adjoining bathroom. It's much smaller than Leonard's master bathroom, but it has a shower stall that will hold both of us. We wash each other off in the shower, I wash my hair again. We towel each other dry, and then we take turns brushing our teeth. 

Leonard puts his boxer shorts back on, and goes to his room to dress for dinner. I put on a long sleeveless caftan, in a stunning shade of deep red. I slip on some matching slippers. Spritz a little bit of cologne on me, brush my hair. 

I exit the guest room and go out to the living room. Spock and Jim have playing a card game, and Spock has won three games out of four. I ask which game, and it's Canasta. I happen to know how to play that game, my parents taught me. I ask Spock if he would like to team up with me, and we begin to play against Jim and Leonard. Cutthroat Canasta!

* * * * *

Tuesday, October 3, 1978  
1830 Hours

Hours later, we broke for dinner. Spock and I had won two more games, and Leonard and Jim won one game. Leonard and Jim star to prepare the dinner. Spock brings his harp out and tunes it up. We sit in the living room, while he played some music I knew, and I sang along. I love to watch Spock's hands on his harp. He has such lovely hands, and the music that is made by them is beautiful. 

Leonard also sings along from the kitchen. He has a very lovely voice. We pay Spock and Jim not to sing. Oh, my!

Tonight we're having baked potatoes, with butternut squash soup, garden salad, dark rye bread and homemade halvah for dessert, from a mom and pop Greek Deli in the shopping center a couple of blocks over. 

Jim and Spock ask how the resignation process went with the River City Sheriff's Department. I was fairly surprised it went so well. Most of the agencies in the area have experienced a high turnover rate for dispatchers. The calls for service have increased exponentially; yet every year the agency budgets are being reduced. Personnel who retire, or resign, are not being replaced. There's a lot of mandatory overtime. They seemed resigned to my resignation and wished me well. 

I'm somewhat concerned that I'm leaving an agency that is one of the few that has CAD (computer aided dispatch), and going to an agency that still uses a manual dispatch system. Also, River City Police Department dispatchers are cross trained to work at the communications desk, the public counter (after hours), teletype, and jail matron (usually on weekends). 

So there will a lot to learn, including a new set of radio codes, jurisdictional boundaries, operating procedures, and sequence of assignment guidelines for the patrol units. Fun stuff. 

Finally, we finish dinner. Spock and I volunteer to clean up. We chat as we do the dishes, Spock is getting his stitches out (hopefully) in ten days. As I turn off the kitchen lights, we realize the house is dark. Jim and Leonard have already gone to bed. I say good night to Spock, and retire to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday, October 4, 1978  
0100 Hours

I'm awakened suddenly. I'm not sure what it was that woke me. And then I see some light coming into my room through the bedroom door that I know I closed. I look closer towards the door, and then I see someone standing against the wall next to the door. 

I sit up in the bed and go to reach for the lamp, when who ever is standing by the door speaks up. 

“I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Nyota,” Spock says. His voice is very soft and low. 

“That's no problem, Spock. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” I ask. 

Spock walks over to my bed, and sits down next to me. “I find that since the accident, my mind has suddenly been filled with thoughts that I have tried to control, and I find it very difficult. I … I wondered if I could lay beside you tonight, while you sleep. I think it would comfort me.”

“Oh, sugar, of course,” I reply. I turn over, and lift the covers up on the other side of the bed. “Get in, Spock, you can keep me warm.”

Spock sat down on the bed, and leaned in to kiss me briefly. He lifted his legs onto the bed, and then turned so that his back would be against mine. I adjusted the covers around me, and closed my eyes, and listened to Spock breathe.

* * * * *

Wednesday, October 4, 1978  
1000 Hours

The next time I wake up, it was the squirrels were barking at the bird feeder that were the culprits. Apparently, the birds did mind that the squirrels were trying to help themselves to the bird feed. As I sat up, Spock was still asleep next to me. I very carefully got out of bed, so as not to disturb him, put on my bathrobe and slippers, and then walked around to his side of the bed, and lightly kissed him on his forehead. 

I opened the bedroom door as quietly as I could, and walked down the hallway to the first open bathroom. I didn't want to wake up Spock by using my bedroom's adjoining bathroom. I voided in the commode, washed my hands and face, and brushed my teeth. Then I took a short shower, also washing my short hair, which was wonderful. I miss not having a shower in my apartment's bathroom, but my landlord doesn't want to spend the money to install one. I towel dried my body, and then my hair. It didn't take long as short as it is. 

I put back on my sleeping gown, bathrobe and slippers. Cleaned up the bathroom (drying off the sink, etc.) and walked out and headed to the kitchen. 

Leonard was sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Good morning, Leonard, how are you today?”

“I'm craving something for breakfast, but I can't figure out what it is. And don't say grits, that's just a nasty rumor!”

I laughed. “How about apple pannekoken?”

“And what is apple pannekoken?”

“It is an apple and egg pancake omelet, with caramelized sugar and cinnamon on top. I know it sounds odd, but it is so delicious.”

“Okay, how do we make it?”

“We buy it, Leonard, from that little Greek Deli you go to. You have to be more adventurous! You want me to get some for breakfast?”

“Heck, I'll go with you. Jim is still sleeping.”

“Okay, I should be ready in 5 minutes.” 

I return to the guest bedroom, picking up the outfit I had put out last night to wear for today, and dress in the bathroom. I'm wearing a purple sleeveless full length caftan, and some gold sandals. I brush my hair again. 

We leave for the Greek Deli in Leonard's car. As we were driving, Leonard keeps looking over at me. Finally I ask him what was it he wants to ask.

“Did Spock sleep with you last night, Nyota?”

“Yes, he came in to my room just after 0100. Oh, Leonard, I think he's having real problems with survivor's guilt. Have you tried to talk with him?”

“I tried once, but … Spock is so private. It's hard to talk with him about emotions. But he's come so far in the years I've known him, in opening up to embrace his emotions. I just don't want him to close himself off again. Since I introduced him to you, sugar, I've seen more improvement in him. You've done wonders with him.”

“Don't count yourself, or Jim, short. You accepting him in to your relationship is what has helped him the most. And, thank you, for allowing me to participate with the three of you. You all mean so much to me, and I'm thankful you share your love with me.”

Leonard had to pull the car over to the side of the road at this point. He put placed the car in park, and then leaned over to hug me, and kissed me lightly. 

“You're worthy of everything, Nyota. Now, let's go get this apple thingie, so we can have breakfast!'

While we there, Leonard purchased some dessert, including halvah, and some baklava, kataifi. I asked for some mosaiko, as I love chocolate.

* * * * *

Wednesday, October 4, 1978  
1530 Hours

By the time we returned to Leonard's home, Jim and Spock were up. We served the apple pannekoken, along with some hot tea, oatmeal, and some fresh fruit, and some toast. It was so tasty, Leonard loved it, and Jim and Spock enjoyed it as well. Today was Leonard's regular day off (he had taken a vacation day off yesterday), so after breakfast, we watched a movie on the VTU. It was an old western, one that we had all seen before, and it was still excellent. 

Spock and Jim excused themselves after the movie was over to go take a nap, and they are still sleeping. I checked in on them, and Spock was spooning Jim, and had his arm around Jim's waist. They looked so young and vulnerable. 

I hear someone knocking on the front door. I don't hear Leonard, so I decide to answer the door. 

There's a very handsome older male, possibly in his middle to late 50's, about 5'8”, wearing brown pants and an orange sweater, standing on the front porch. 

“Oh! I'm sorry, I stopped by to see Leonard. Is he home?” asks the stranger. He has a very interesting brogue accent, it is quite charming in fact. Sounds Scottish to me. 

“I'm sure he is. Please come in, and I'll go find him for you. May I ask your name?”

“Montgomery Scott, miss, I'm one his neighbors.”

“Okay, I'll be right back,” and I go off in search of Leonard. 

I find him, finally, out in the garage, trying to repair the bird feeder that the squirrels had damaged that morning. 

“Leonard, there's a Montgomery Scott in your living room.”

“Oh, thank you, Nyota. Let me wash my hands and I'll be right there.”

Leonard ducks into the first bathroom, and washes up. I step in behind him, and give him a quick hug. Leonard turns around, drying his hands on a towel, leans forward and kisses me briefly. 

We go back and out to the living room, and Leonard introduces me to Montgomery, or Scotty as he likes to be called. I find out that Scotty is not only a neighbor (he lives across the street, a few houses down), but he also works for the River City Police Department as their environmental engineer.

Scotty asks if he is still invited to the barbecue tonight, and if so, what can he bring? Leonard replies, yes of course, and bring some of that Scottish whiskey (that Leonard is so fond of). 

Scotty leaves, and now I've volunteered myself to help with the cooking for the barbecue.

* * * * *

Wednesday, October 4, 1978  
1700 Hours

Leonard's home has a marvelous backyard. There's a very lovely pool (and a small cabana), several gorgeous flower beds, and a very high wall surround the property. Leonard likes to entertain during the summer, and the high wall helps to cut down on the neighborhood kids trying to enter the property to get to the swimming pool (although there's a fence around the pool too). There are chaise lounge chairs, patio chairs, and a large picnic table on the patio. 

Leonard had purchased shrimp, chicken, steak strips, and lamb to barbecue. For Spock, he has a variety of nuts available (for their protein), and a fantastic garden salad, and a Quinoa dish. There was also some corn on the cob, wrapped in aluminum foil, on the grill, along with some acorn squash; and some fresh string beans. And fresh french bread from the local bakery. 

Leonard has been in and out of the kitchen preparing some of the dishes. Right now I'm sitting on one of the chaise lounge chairs, talking with Jim and Spock, when I realize two things: 1) nature is calling, so I need to go to the bathroom, and 2) that Scotty has disappeared. I announce that I'll be right back, and walk in through the open patio doors into the living room, and I see Leonard and Scotty kissing passionately in the kitchen. I smile, Leonard has always had excellent taste in lovers (well, not counting the ex-wife, he's allowed to make mistakes). 

I walk down the hallway to a bathroom, and answer nature's call. I wash my hands in the sink before I leave, and when I walk back through the living room, to exit the patio doors, Leonard and Scotty are still kissing. Honey, there may be snow on the roof, but there's still fire in the hearth (and the heart). 

I return to Jim and Spock, and we start setting the picnic table with the paper plates and plastic cutlery, placing the napkins, the salt and pepper shakers, and various condiments (Spock loves hot sauce).

Leonard and Scotty return with the dishes that they were working on (ahem), and we sit down to enjoy dinner. The seating arrangement was Leonard, myself, and Spock on our side of the table; on the opposite side were Jim and Scotty. 

I had some shrimp, chicken and steak, I don't care for lamb. The corn on the cob was so good, it was very moist and sweet. Spock looked like he was feeling much better and he was digging into his Quinoa. Jim was giggling occasionally. The weather was just perfect, it was warm, with a just light breeze.  
Scotty told several tall tales that had us all laughing out loud (well, Spock could have been laughing on the inside). In the background, Leonard had put on some light classical music that was playing on the ABU (aural broadcast unit) in the kitchen. 

I asked Scotty what was entailed at his job as an environmental engineer at the police department. Scotty explained that his responsibilities included the design and development of energy-related projects or programs to reduce energy costs or improve energy efficiency during the designing, building, or remodeling stages of construction. And specializes in electrical systems; heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems; green buildings; lighting; air quality; or energy procurement.

The Greek desserts we had purchased were a hit. I loved the halvah most, but the mosaiko was heavenly, and the baklava was wonderful. 

Finally, around 2200 hours, Scotty advised he had to leave, and thanked us for a delightful evening. As we said our goodbyes, Scotty surprised me when he kissed me quickly on the cheek, and told me it was wonderful to meet me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, October 5, 1978  
0700 Hours

Those pesky squirrels woke me up this morning, fighting with the birds over the seeds in the bird feeders again. I slept with Leonard in his room last night. Spock had gone to bed first in his room. Jim went to bed a few minutes later, and Leonard and I had stayed up for a few minutes talking before we turned in. 

I went into Leonard's adjoining bathroom, voided in the commode, and then climbed into the shower.  
It is much larger than the shower I had used in the bathroom the day before. And this shower had a newly installed hand held shower head (since the last time I was here), in addition to the fixed shower head. I've never used one of these before. The shower head has eight positions, including: expanding spray and rain spray, expanding spray (light), expanding spray (heavy), massage (heavy), massage (light), rain, rain spray and massage, and normal flow. 

I experimented with all eight positions. And I discovered (quite innocently), that by using the rain spray and massage setting … I could orgasm rather quickly. 

I must not have been as quiet as I was trying to be, as the bathroom door opened, and someone stepped inside. I opened the shower door, and it was Leonard, wearing his blue bathrobe. He smiled at me. 

“Morning, sugar. Would you like a shower buddy?”

“Come on in!”

Leonard took off his robe and climbed into the shower. His cock was partially erect. I sprayed some water over him to get him as wet as I was. We embraced and kissed open mouthed, I sucked on Leonard's tongue. I could feel his cock lengthening against my tummy. Leonard turned me around and pushed me forward, so that my hands were against the shower wall, and then pushed my shoulders down, so that I presented myself to Leonard. My orgasm had left me very wet inside, Leonard had no problem entering me. After he was fully inside me, he started thrusting vigorously. 

I moved my left hand so that it was centered more in front of me on the shower wall. Then I moved my right hand to my vagina, and using my middle and right forefingers, began to masturbate my clitoris. 

Leonard was grunting now, and he was still thrusting into me vigorously. He was kissing me on my shoulders and back, and the back of my neck. Actually, he was nibbling on my neck. Oh, nice. He had his right hand on my hip, and moved his left arm around me, so that he could fondle my breasts. I could sense my orgasm starting to build again. 

Both Leonard and I were trying to be quiet, as Jim and Spock were still sleeping (at least they were when I got up). The electrical tingling in my thighs and legs was starting to burn. The shower water surrounded us from the fixed shower head. It was very steamy in the bathroom. And then my orgasm flowed through me, and I could feel my vagina contracting against Leonard's cock. He moaned, and stopped the thrusting, and was wriggling behind me, as his semen flooded into me. 

We were both breathing hard. Leonard turned me around and kissed me again. He stayed in the shower with me, and we washed ourselves off, and we both shampooed our heads. We climbed out of the shower, and towel dried each other. 

We went out the to the kitchen in our bathrobes, and Leonard put the tea kettle on to boil water for some tea. 

As we sat at the table waiting for it to boil, Leonard asked me, “So … what did you think of Scotty?”

“He was very nice. I love his brogue, it's quite delightful.”

“Nyota, Scotty and I have been lovers off and on over the years. And, well, Scotty had also been sharing with us for a couple of months until the accident. He asked about you last night. He was wondering if you would consent to him joining us as soon as Jim and Spock are recovered? I didn't promise anything, other than to ask you.”

I considered what Leonard asked. I have been with other groups previously, and I have been the polyamory unicorn with several married couples. But I've never been with a group as large as what Leonard was suggesting. And Scotty was very handsome. 

“Leonard, I'll consider it,” I replied.

Right then Spock and Jim walked into kitchen, and Leonard got out two more tea cups from the cabinet. Spock leaned down to kiss me briefly, and then walked over to Leonard and kissed him as well. Spock was still in his black pajama pants, as he was leaving his torso bare while he slept, because of his healing wound. I could see that that it was healing very nice. The sutures were about three inches long, and ran at a 30 degree angle to the right from just below his right shoulder blade. 

Jim was wearing his gold bathrobe, and kissed me briefly as he walked by me, kissed Spock on the back of his neck, and kissed Leonard. 

“We heard you like the new hand held shower head,” said Jim, while grinning at me. Leonard blushed and laughed.

“Yes, yes we did,” I replied, grinning.

* * * * *

Thursday, October 5, 1978  
1345 Hours

After breakfast, Leonard took Jim and Spock back to the medical center for a follow up appointment on their wounds. I did some laundry for Leonard, and generally did some light housekeeping around the home. 

We had some food left over from the barbecue, so I started cutting it up, I was going to make a stir fry for lunch. There was plenty of fresh vegetables and fruit, and some Quinoa for Spock, as well as some Greek yogurt we had also purchased. And there was plenty of dessert left over. Yum!

I turned on the VTU at 1200 hours for the noon news, and there was a special announcement from the River City County Sheriff's Department. They were finally making the announcement that the recent murders in Nevada were tied to our suspect of the kidnapped and murdered teenagers from last month. They announced a special tip line to call to leave anonymous tips. 

Immediately, Leonard's landline started ringing, but I let his answering machine pick up. The first three calls were from the press. I wondered how they had Leonard's home phone number. He's usually pretty cautious about giving it out. Then next four calls were from his CSI ( Crime Scene Investigation) department.

 **To Be Continued …**

* * * * *

**  
**

** ADDENDA  
**

April 24, 2018 

On this date, the River City Sheriff's Department arrested the East Area Rapist, identified earlier that week by the NPIU ( National Police Investigation Unit) as James Joseph Anderson, for the crimes committed within their jurisdiction. Within days, several other counties would also charge Anderson for the crimes committed within their jurisdictions. 

Identification of Anderson had begun four months earlier when officials, led by NPIU detective John Mesu and NPIU lawyer Ralph Carney, uploaded the killer's DNA profile from a Hokan County rape kit to a personal genomics website. The website identified 10 to 20 people who had the same great-great-great grandparents as Anderson; a team of five investigators working with a genealogist used this list to construct a large family tree. From this tree, they established two suspects; one was ruled out by a relative's DNA test, leaving Anderson the main suspect.

On April 18, a DNA sample was surreptitiously collected from the door handle of Anderson's car; another sample was later collected from a tissue found in Anderson's curbside garbage can. Both were matched to samples associated with to the East Area Rapist crimes, and the crimes committed by Anderson in the southern part of the state.

* * * * *

Monday, June 29, 2020

The East Area Rapist, James Joseph Anderson, at his trial pleads guilty to all charges for the 50 rapes, at least 13 murders, and the 120 burglaries he had committed from 1973 through 1986. These crimes were committed within 15 different jurisdictions.

Anderson is currently incarcerated in "protective custody" at the Ohlone State Prison, Quechan.

* * * * *

**Stay tuned for the NEXT new Police Trek episode: The Sex Slave Murders – Part Three**


End file.
